


Pack life

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, How Do I Tag, Murder, Original Character(s), Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: Honestly Ive given up on summaries.Just about a pack of mostly aggressive velociraptors being evil and stuff with like, two kind characters who dont deserve the shit Im gonna throw at them.





	Pack life

_The albino raptor sighed, curling his tail around the brown female. Her purple feathers rested on her head as the water they had been in had made them heavier. He hadnt gone into the water, as he honestly disliked shaking the water off his white feathers,_ _and it was daytime._

_She smiled, looking up at the albino._

_"I swear, I could trust you with anything, Solar." He smiled down at her._

_"I'm glad, Plasma. I'm glad you could." He purred, resting his head on the grass._

_"PLASMA!" A voice roared, and she scrambled up, her eyes getting brighter._

_"I gotta go Solar! Scars calling!" She said, running to where the alpha male stood._

_Solar frowned, getting up and walking into the shadows._

 


End file.
